Saving her
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: Inutaisho offered Sesshomaru to mate with the Eastern Lord's eldest daughter Kikyo. But the Eastern Lord's youngest daughter Kagome was captured by the North. The Lord agreed to the mating if Inutaisho could save Kagome. What happened when Sesshomaru came along? What will he think of Kagome? Will he really mate Kikyo? This story is from my old account (Moriko Uchiha.)
1. Chapter 1

1

I own nothing.

A/N: This story was on my old account. (Moriko Kinzoku.) I'm moving my other stories to this one.

* * *

Kikyo and Kagome were the daughters to Lord Cho of the Eastern lands. He was the leader of the holy clan of monks and priestesses. He wanted his eldest to marry the best. The most powerful of beings. Even if she did have to move away. He would just rule until he died. Only then could Kagome take his place. Many had wanted Kikyo's hand in marriage. But he did not see anyone fit for his favorite daughter.

But Kagome, he didn't care who or what she married.

Kagome was just outside the castle grounds. Her right hand maid, Sango was with her along with a few other female servants. Sango is very brave. Though she is a demon slayer. She is an outcast just like Kagome. Sango has a giant boomerang she calls Hiraikotsu. It is made with bones of many different types of demons.

Kagome had always been in Kikyo's shadow. No one ever thought she was good enough.

Kagome was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard her servants around her screaming. She looked around and watched each maid get slain by a group of five Northern dragon demons.

Everyone was killed. The five dragon demons surrounded Kagome and Sango. Sango had her weapon over her shoulder. Kagome had her arrows ready. Sango and Kagome were back to back.

"I won't let you kill Sango!" Kagome yelled to the dragon demons surrounding her.

"Come with us, both of you and I won't." The leader said. Each had green scales all over their bodies. They had horns on their heads and they had yellow eyes. They were repulsive.

She couldn't purify them. Dragon demons had a special barrier that they could produce specifically to protect them from being purified.

"Fine." Kagome said.

Sango and Kagome lowered their weapons. One dragon demon took Kagome's bow and arrows. Another took Sango's Hiraikotsu. The giant boomerang was heavy. How did the mortal lift this pompous thing?!

"Our lord would love to have you as his mate." The leader said to Kagome.

"The East and North have always been enemies. My father will never stand for this!" Kagome yelled.

The leader chuckled as Kagome and Sango walked side by side with the dragon demons surrounding them. The girls were now the Northern Lands hostage's

It would take three days to cross the border from the East to the North if they walked. Which they would.

An hour later

Lord Cho was sitting in his office.

"Lord Cho! I bring a letter from the Western lands, ruled by dog demons!"

"I know who they are ruled by Senri. Hand me the letter." Lord Cho said. Senri handed him the letter. Lord Cho sat behind his desk as he read it to himself.

Lord Cho of the Eastern lands.

I offer my oldest son to mate your oldest daughter. But in conclusion she would have to help rule the West. I wish for the other lands to see that demons and holy humans can mate and live in harmony. I will expect an answer by the end of the moon.

Lord Inu No Taisho of the Western lands.

"Lord Cho, I have some bad news." Senri said. Lord Cho looked up from his letter.

"What is that?" Lord Cho asked in an annoyed tone.

"Lady Kagome and Sango are missing. Rumor has it the Northern lord has sent his best mercenarys out to get her for him. We found Lady Kagome's servants dead in the woods excluding Sango." Senri said.

Lord Cho stood. He drew his sword. In one swing Senri's head came clean off.

"You didn't think to tell me that sooner?! Servants, get this fifth out of my study." He said. Within seconds what was left of Senri was taken out.

Cho sat back down.

'What can I do? I cannot retrieve Kagome myself. I can't leave Kikyo.' Lord Cho looked to the letter on his desk.

He smirked.

He decided to write back to the dog demons.

Lord Inu No Taisho of the Western lands

As of recently, my youngest daughter, Kagome has been captured but the Northern Lord's mercenarys just hours ago. I request that you rescue her and her right hand servant. Then return them both to the castle unharmed. Do this and I will consider your offer.

Lord Cho of the Eastern lands.

Cho sent his fastest messager.

The letter made it to the Western castle by nightfall.

Lord Inutaisho was sitting in his office. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in the chairs in front of him. Inuyasha slouched. Sesshomaru sat with his back straight. You could tell he was older and far more mature.

"Father, why do I have to mate this pathetic priestess?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inutaisho looked to his sons

"Because Sesshomaru this mating could mean the that holy people and demons can live together in peace." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru growled.

"I will not be used as an example father!" Sesshomaru roared as he stood. Inuyasha remained quiet. Praying that he would not get an arranged mating like his older half sibling.

Inutaisho had loved a human for a few years. Inuyasha was the result and he was the second born.

"Son, when you are ruler of these lands. The people will look to you as an example anyway Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho said raising his voice.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru said as he sat down and looked away from his father.

Inutaisho sighed.

The Eastern messager walked in. He handed Lord Inutaisho a letter then bowed and left. Inutaisho opened the letter. He read it and smirked.

He looked at Sesshomaru.

"It seems that the youngest of the Eastern princesses has been captured. If you help me rescue her then you have a better chance at mating her."

Sesshomaru scoffed at his fathers words.

"If you do this Sesshomaru, I will step down as ruler as soon as you are mated to the Eastern lords oldest daughter. His youngest has been captured by the North which is their enemy. If you accept. We'll leave immediately." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru smirked. This will be entertaining. He would get to kill a few dragons. Sesshomaru nodded his head at his father then stood. They walked out of the door, then out of the castle. They ran towards the smell of dragon demons and the Eastern priestess.

A/N: Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

2

I own nothing

* * *

Kagome and Sango were still traveling with the dragon demons. The dragon demons of the North had called in some of their own clan to help take the girls to the North. Now there were fifteen of them and they were walking all around Kagome and Sango as they walked down the trail to the North.

Kagome wore a red kimono with a white sash. Sango had on a purple kimono with a light green sash. Kagome always made sure Sango looked nice.

The dragon demons stopped and all faced Sango and Kagome. Kagome looked to the baka that had their weapons. She was pissed.

The leader stepped closer to Kagome. So did the other dragons surrounding Kagome and Sango. Sango got back to back with Kagome.

"We may not be able to find pleasure with you young Eastern princess. But we can with your servant." The leader said.

Sango gasped in fear. She was a virgin. She didn't want these dragons to ruin that. She could not protect herself or her best friend that well without Hiraikotsu.

Kagome clenched her fist in anger. She looked to the leader. Her aura pulsed around her.

"You won't touch Sango." Kagome said bitterly.

Just then both Kagome and Sango felt two strong auras in the trees behind them and the dragons. They were being watched. The dragons didn't notice. Kagome looked at Sango. They didn't recognize the auras. They looked straight ahead again.

One of the dragons laughed. "You don't scare me missy!" The dragon yelled as he stepped forward and grabbed Sango by her arm and threw her to the ground.

Kagome went into action. She pulled a dagger that the dragons didn't take from her, because it was hidden in her kimono.

She then stabbed the dragon demon in the throat. He fell to the ground bleeding out. He died minutes later.

Kagome looked to the one holding their weapons. Then looked to Sango. She helped her up. Sango nodded as they went back to back once again.

Kagome still held her dagger. But then she handed it to Sango. An expert knife thrower.

Sango took the blade from Kagome while she stared at her target.

The one with their weapons.

Sango made her move. She slung the blade overhanded. The dagger was thrown. Hitting Sango's target in the eye socket. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Sango and Kagome's weapons were dropped. Sango ran towards their weapons. She jumped for Hiraikotsu.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. That was Sango's warning that ment Hiraikotsu was about to be thrown. Kagome jumped to the ground on her belly. The dragons had Kagome surrounded so it was her only option.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she was on one knee. The boomerang was sent flying. It killed six dragons by cutting them in half.

Seven more to go.

Sango grabbed Kagome's dagger from the dead dragons eye socket. She put the knife in her kimono.

Sango caught Hiraikotsu and grabbed Kagome's bow and arrows. She ran towards her friend that still laid on her belly.

The leader spit acid at Sango. She jumped towards Kagome on the ground. Sango dodged the attack. She was on her belly beside Kagome.

"Here is your bow and arrows, Kagome." Sango said. Kagome never liked for Sango to use honorifics.

"Right,"

Kagome then flipped on her back. Bow and arrows in hand. Kagome drew an arrow back and released it. Hitting a dragon on her right. She may not be able to purify the dragons. But her arrowheads are made with the strongest type of rock. They can break through any surface.

Kagome's victim fell to the ground dead. A arrow was through his scull.

Six left.

Kagome and Sango stood back up. Kagome got her bow ready for the next idiot that would dare make a move towards her.

Sango got Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. Three came at her at once.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled. She really wished she brought Kilala.

She cut three dragons in half.

Three to go including the leader.

The leader was baffled. He didn't think these Human females were going to be trouble. He thought they would be actual damsels in distress. At least that's what his Lord told him. The Northern Lord was wrong.

The leader ran at Kagome who was caught off guard by checking on Sango. The leader tackled Kagome to the ground. Her weapon was knocked three feet from her.

Just out of reach.

Sango was dealing with the other two. They were to quick for her as they dodged the Hiraikotsu every time Sango threw it.

The leader straddled Kagome's hips. He grabbed both of her wrist in one of his hands to restrain her. His other hand had acid dripping from it. He was about to kill Kagome when he was run through with a sword with a large blade. Blood splattered across Kagome's upper half. The dragon was thrown off of her.

Sango was about to throw her Hiraikotsu again when a green acid whip came out of nowhere and slayed both dragons quickly. Sango watched the whip return back to its owner. She got in a defensive stance. She saw a dog demon.

He had a white shirt and white pants with red flowers engraved on his shoulder. He also had a yellow and blue sash to hold it all together. He had silver hair, which was down. He had a boa over his shoulder. And silver armor. He had two magenta stripes one on each cheek, a cresent moon on his forehead, and amber eyes.

He was beautiful in Sango's opinion. But she only wanted to marry a human. She didn't care for demons.

Kagome looked up at the one who saved her. He had one magenta stripe on each cheek. He also has a crescent moon on his forehead.

He is the Western ruler! Kagome gasped. She crawled backwards slowly. Inutaisho didn't make a move of advance. He stood there. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow then stood. Kagome looked behind her briefly and saw Sango with her back to her. There was another Western dog demon facing Sango.

Kagome looked back at inutaisho. She had her bow and arrow ready to fire.

The demon in front of her had a white top and pants. He had silver armor that laid over his shoulders. He had a two tailed boa almost reaching the ground. It was hanging from his shoulders. He had his hair in a high ponytail and amber eyes.

He looked like a true warrior.

"We mean you no harm princess." Inutaisho said to Kagome as he lifted his hands showing he actually ment no harm. Sango was ready to throw Hiraikotsu if needed.

When the princess turned around to check on her maid Sesshomaru didn't see a fragile human. From what him and his father just witnessed. The girls fought so they could kill the dragons quickly. Then face him and his Father, because they sensed their auras. The princess was very cautious.

Was the older princess like this one? If so, he might consider mating the elder of the two. But this girl in front of father spiked his interest.

He would have to understand her better.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Were here to save you and your hand maiden." Inutaisho said.

"I don't believe you. The Western family has never been close allies with the East." Kagome said.

Inutaisho nodded.

"What can you possibly gain?" She asked.

"We have an arrangement with your father." Inutaisho said.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "It's Kikyo isn't it?" She asked.

"I have offered my eldest behind you." Inutaisho said.

Kagome looked behind her. She looked at the dog demon in front of Sango. Why does everyone prefer Kikyo?

'Go figure.' Kagome thought.

She lowered her weapon.

"Very well. Take me and Sango back to father." Kagome said.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you all think of this chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

3

I own nothing to do with Inuyasha..

 **To my guest reviewer..**

I am both **Moriko Uchiha** and **Guardian of the nine realms.**

I am moving my stories here because its easier to keep up with.

My old username for this story is in the summary.

* * *

"Very well, take me and Sango back to father." Kagome said. She looked down at the ground at her right side. She was thinking of her older brother Souta. He was older than Kikyo.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru started walking towards the Eastern castle.

"Come on Kagome." Sango said.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts. She turned and walked with Sango. They followed the demons.

"You were thinking of him again wasn't you?" Sango asked Kagome.

Inutaisho turned his head to look back at them with the corner of his eye. He looked straight ahead once again.

'Who is the male the slayer was referring to?' Inutaisho wondered to himself.

"We will set up camp when I find a suitable place. We will continue toward the Eastern castle tomorrow. Night is falling on us quickly." Inutaisho said as he continued to walk.

"Alright milord." Sango said.

"My name is Inutaisho. This is my son Sesshomaru. You will not use lord in our names. You both are our equal. Even if one of you is a servant." Inutaisho said as he stopped to look at the girls. Sesshomaru stopped to look back as well.

"Alright." Sango said. Kagome was still thinking of her brother. But she was mostly paying attention.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru turned and started walking again. The girls followed.

Souta, Kagome and Kikyo's brother is the reason the North and East are enemies.

Kagome missed her brother dearly. He was captured by the North two years ago. Kagome was his favorite over Kikyo. It was like the same situation with Sango. Her brother was captured by the North too last year. Kohaku was younger than Sango by four years.

That bastard Lord Naraku. The dragon leader of the North.

If Souta was still around. He would not let their father treat Kagome like that. It was then she looked to her left wrist. There was a green jagged line that was the color of dragon acid. Like a neon green. It started where her hand met her wrist. It ended eight inches up her wrist. It almost reached the bend of her elbow.

It was a curse that the Northern Lord, Naraku gave her. Kagome was there when Souta was taken. She tried to use her priestess powers against Naraku at an attempt to save Souta. But Naraku cursed her so that every time she uses her priestess powers the green line of Naraku's acid goes up her arm. But when it reaches her heart, she'll die.

It doesn't hurt bad. But it does effect her. Each time she uses her power it goes up at most one inch. Sango was the only one who knew of the curse. Most of the time Kagome wears a long sleeve kimono to hide it.

And of course the one day she doesn't wear a long sleeve kimono, she and Sango get captured.

She could not let the demons in front of her see it. She pressed her wrist into her side so they would not see. But she still light swung her arms as if she was walking normally.

After an hour of walking Inutaisho spoke.

"We will set up camp here. For your own privacy I will make two camp fires. One for the both of you. Another for me and my son." He said.

Kagome nodded.

They were in a clearing that was fifty foot large. It was in the shape of a circle. Inutaisho made both fires. One on each end. The girls were sitting next to the fire. Each leaning against a tree as they sat.

Sango looked to Kagome. "Why was you thinking of Souta earlier?" Sango asked.

They thought that the dog demons across the clearing couldn't hear them. Boy were they wrong.

"If he was here, we would have never been captured in the first place. But if I was stronger back then like I am now. I feel like I could've saved him. I wouldn't care if I had died trying. He was my best friend just like you are. Now I am cursed for my failure." Kagome said.

She started to tear up.

Sango hugged her best friend as Kagome weeped on Sango's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Kagome. Souta wouldn't want you to cry. We don't even know if our brothers are dead." Sango said.

The demons on the other end of camp listened to the females. When Inutaisho heard the slayer ask Kagome about a male named Souta he turned his head and looked in their direction.

'Who was Souta to Kagome? The girl seems as though she has had a rough past.' Inutaisho thought to himself. But he wasn't sure.

He then heard Kagome said something about a curse. Inutaisho looked to Sesshomaru who had his brow raised in question.

Then he learned that the females had lost their brothers to Naraku.

Naraku was no ally. But he wasn't an enemy either. He was neutral. But the more the girls talked about Naraku the more Inutaisho disliked the dragon.

Inutaisho looked to Sesshomaru. "Go find food for them. They need food." Sesshomaru nodded as he stood. He walked into the now dark woods.

He came back minutes later with a buck over his shoulder. He walked over the the girls. He dropped the fourteen pointer next to the fire.

Kagome and Sango were now sitting against a tree once again.

"If you can't cook it let us know." Sesshomaru said.

He told them that in case they were used to there meals being cooked for them.

Kagome looked at him with her eyes widened. She had never heard him speak before. But his voice was calm and soothing. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

Moments later, neither looked away. They just stared at each other in silence. Sango spoke so Kagome didn't continue to look like a love struck girl.

"Uh we're fine thank you though uh Lord Sesshomaru." She said.

Sesshomaru broke eye contact with Kagome. He looked at the slayer.

"Hm, we leave at dawn." Sesshomaru said with a nod as he turned and walked back to his father.

Kagome blinked. Sango looked at her.

"Why did you look at him like that Kagome? He's in an arranged marriage with your sister." Sango said.

Kagome blushed as she watched Sesshomaru sit at the fire across the clearing. "I don't know." She said.

After an hour the girls ate then went to sleep. The girls will be home tomorrow.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he liked the idea of that though. The way the girl looked at him when she spoke. It made his beast seem content. Why? He looked into her eyes and he was lost. He wasn't sure if he liked that feeling either. This girl hasn't stopped shocking him since he's met her earlier that day.

The girl is very intriguing. He liked that about her.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I own nothing to do with Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome was one of the first to wake up. She sat up and looked around. Sango was on her left. She was laying on her back asleep. Inutaisho was asleep or relaxing she couldn't tell. His eyes were closed. She looked at Sesshomaru and he was awake. He was looking in her direction. But everyone was still in the same place as they were last night. The girls at one camp site and the boys at the other.

Kagome stood. She walked over to Sesshomaru who was across the clearing.

"I uh, is it okay if me and Sango bathe before we leave?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"Do as you please." He said.

When she didn't walk away he looked at her again.

"Can you point us toward a spring or something?" She asked.

He nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting against. It took him mere seconds to respond as he expanded his senses outward to find a hot spring.

"There's a hot spring a fourth of a mile East. We'll be able to tell if harm is nearby. Take your weapons." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded.

Kagome ran back to Sango to wake her up. Minutes later. The girls were headed towards the hot springs with their weapons over their shoulders.

After minutes of walking the girls had entered the spring. It was in a clearing and they were relaxed in the spring. Their weapons were next to their clothes. They still thought the dog demons could not hear them.

"So what do you think of the dogs?" Sango asked Kagome as they sat in the springs naked.

Kagome looked as if she was thinking for a moment. "I admire Sesshomaru. But I can not see him as anything right now due to Kikyo. Everyone always thinks she better anyways. And soon. She will have him believing it too. When they meet." Kagome said.

Sango's anger flared. She stood while she was still in the spring. The water was at her waist. She faced Kagome.

"Your better then that bitch! She been with how many guys? Alot! You are still a virgin Kagome! Your not some whore. And just because your father and Kikyo treat you like shit does not mean that they are your only family! I'm here for you to Kagome! And if you have feelings for Sesshomaru even if you just met him you should try to admit them to him! Don't let your sister hold you back!" Sango said as she turned and sat back down on the rock next to Kagome.

Kagome was baffled. Sango had never yelled at her like that before. "I don't know what to say." Kagome said.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Just say thank you when you finally realize your better than her." Sango said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Alright well Sango I'm getting out." Kagome said as she got out and dried off. Kagome had her under kimono on when she was suddenly surrounded by dragon demons. There was eight of them. Kagome got in a defensive stance. She couldn't bend down to get her arrows.

She turned towards an opening in the clearing and Naraku stepped out.

"You!" Kagome yelled as she ran at Naraku.

She dodged each acid ball the dragons spit at her. When she got to him she swung her left fist. Naraku caught it. Kagome realized her mistake and tried to pull back. But just then Naraku shot his acid into her hand. The acid line in her arm went further up. She screamed in pain. The acid line now stopped mid bicep. Kagome fell to her knees as Naraku let her go.

Sango still sat in the spring naked. Surrounded by dragon demons.

Kagome fell on her back the pain was excruciating.

"We've been over this once Kagome. You can not harm me. Do you remember the last time you tried to? That mark of acid up your arm is a result of your defiance. And you even lost your brother due to your foolishness."

Kagome screamed In pain again as she gripped her upper left arm.

"Kagome!" Sango reached for Hiraikotsu and threw it.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled.

She got three of the dragons in one swing. She caught Hiraikotsu. She sunk back in the water.

Just then Sesshomaru and Inutaisho came into the clearing.

Sesshomaru killed the remaining five with his acid whip.

Inutaisho shoved Sounga through Naraku. But in the end Naraku was just a puppet. Inutaisho sheathed Sounga. As he watched Naraku turn to dust. He really didn't like that asshole.

Inutaisho then turned and ran to Kagome. She was still griping her arm as she screamed in pain.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome.

"Slayer, get your clothes on quickly." Sesshomaru said without looking at Sango.

He was giving her privacy as he kneeled down next to Kagome and his father.

Sango did as she was told. When she was done she grabbed hers and Kagome's weapons and went to where Kagome laid. Sango had Kagome's outer kimono over her shoulder.

Inutaisho looked down at Kagome's arm. She had a acid line that went up her arm to mid bicep. Kagome looked at him as if begging him to take the pain away.

He looked to Sango.

"How often does she hurt like this?" Inutaisho asked.

"It was a curse Naraku gave her. Every time she uses her priestess powers the line goes further up until it reaches her heart. When that happens the acid will burn at her heart until she's dead." Sango said the worry clear in her voice.

Kagome was Sango's best friend. If she lost Kagome she'd have no one.

Inutaisho nodded. "I will try to help her." He said.

"Kagome, this will hurt. But I need you to try to bare with me."

She stiffly nodded.

He grabbed Kagome's wrist and brought it to his mouth. He inserted one of his fangs into her wrist where the acid line started. He sucked out some of the acid. Kagome screamed even more.

"Father stop!" Sesshomaru said.

Inutaisho ignored Sesshomaru. The line on Kagome's arm slowly went back down. It stopped at the bend of her elbow. Inutaisho retracked his fangs. He could not suck out anymore. Kagome passed out due to the pain.

Inutaisho looked to Sango and Sesshomaru.

"I could not get anymore out. Naraku has cursed this girl with a tragic death." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I own nothing.

* * *

Inutaisho stood. Kagome was still passed out on the ground.

"Slayer, there is a medicine we can give Kagome. But it is originally for demons. It may be a helpful pain relief so she won't hurt from this wound anymore. But the curse could still hurt her in time. Also I have something for you at my castle. If you agree. Sesshomaru will stay here to protect her." Inutaisho said.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru who nodded his head in agreement.

"Me? But I don't even know you." Sango said.

Inutaisho nodded.

"But I know someone who knows you." He said.

Sango looked back at Kagome. Sango looked at Inutaisho.

'Who could possibly know me from the West?' Sango asked herself in her head.

She nodded. "Alright but we must hurry. I want to be here when Kagome wakes up." She said.

"As you wish." He said.

Inutaisho walked over to Sango and stood beside her. Sango felt her feet lift off the ground as a cloud formed underneath her.

"Hold on." Inutaisho said.

His cloud got higher up in the air. He then sped off towards the Western castle. Sango wrapped her arm around Inutaisho's.

After two hours of flying, they made it to the castle. They landed in the castle courtyard. A monk walked up to Sango. He had a purplish robe and black hair that was in a small ponytail. Sango thought he was handsome until he spoke.

The monk took her hands in his. "Will you bare my child?" The monk asked.

Sango punched Miroku in the head. "You perv!" She yelled.

The monk fell on his back. Inutaisho chuckled.

He stood. "That's enough out of you Miroku. This is the legendary demon slayer Sango of the East. You will respect her." Inutaisho said.

Miroku nodded. "Yes milord. I assume she is here for her gift?" The monk said.

Inutaisho nodded.

"Please get some medicine from the healer that can heal the pain from dragon acid." He said.

Miroku bowed then rose again. He looked at Sango then turned around and walked off to do as he was told.

Minutes later he heard Miroku step out of the castle with the one that knew Sango. Inutaisho looked in their direction. Then he looked to sango. Her eyes widened.

"Kohaku?!"

The boy looked in Sango's direction.

"Sango!" Kohaku yelled as he ran towards his sister. Sango hugged kohaku when she got to him. Inutaisho walked up.

"How did you find him?" Sango asked as she looked at Inutaisho as she still hugged her younger brother.

"You want honesty?" He asked her. Sango nodded.

"Naraku was selling slaves. The boy looked to young to be there so I bought him. The rest of the slaves Naraku had were either dead or near dead because he had beaten them." Inutaisho said.

Kohaku looked at Sango.

"I saw Souta." He said. Sango gasped.

"Is he still alive?!" Sango asked.

"When I first got there he kept asking how Kagome was. But soon after he started giving up. I haven't seen him in months. I was bought six months ago." Kohaku said. Sango started tearing up.

Sango pulled back from Kohaku.

"That's awful. You can't tell Kagome yet okay?" Sango asked. Kohaku nodded.

Inutaisho was ready to leave. Miroku handed him the medicine.

"The boy will stay with me until the Eastern Lord agrees he can stay with you." Inutaisho said.

Sango looked at Inutaisho with horror in her eyes. "No! Please let him stay with you! If he comes with me lord Cho would beat him to. He would be better off in your hands. Now that I know he's alive I have to keep him safe!" Sango said. Inutaisho agreed.

'I don't know if dealing with the East is such a good choice. The way Sango and Kagome speak of them is horrible. But Kagome is so kind hearted even if she is a spitfire. Maybe she would be best for Sesshomaru. I will make my final decision soon enough.' Inutaisho thought to himself.

Sesshomaru watched his father and the slayer fly off. When they were out of sight he looked down at Kagome who was still passed out. He bent down and lifted her in his arms bridal style. He walked back to their original camp. He laid Kagome down next to a tree. He started a fire and then sat against the tree closest to Kagome. She was laying on his right.

When he got comfortable he looked at Kagome. She was beautiful. Even for a human. When he sensed danger at the hot spring he was already on his way, when he heard her talk to the slayer about him. And how she could possibly have feelings for him.

He was almost excited. But she was right. He was due to mate her sister.

He had met many humans. But none like this beautiful one beside him.

Just then he saw her stir. She opened her eyes. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

"I uh, where is everyone?" She asked as she sat up.

Sesshomaru broke eye contact with her to look at her lips as she spoke. Her teeth was even perfect for a human. He remembered her question.

"They are in West. They are retrieving pain medication for your wound. Does it still hurt?" He asked she nodded as she looked down at it. She looked back at Sesshomaru. She moved so she sat against the same tree he did. He looked at her.

She had her hands in her lap and was looking to them as the were clasped together. "My brother always told me that each day was a gift and not a given right and to leave your fears behind. But that was before I was cursed and he was taken. I can't help but worry when my last day would be." Kagome said as she leaned her head on Sesshomaru's right shoulder.

He looked at her with widened eyes as she leaned on his shoulder. But then he relaxed. "My father used to say something like that. It was that we only lived once and to make the best of it. But now I have to be in an arranged mating and that will take up most of my life anyways. Because when demons mate a human the humans life span expands to a demons."

"Well at least we can still be friends. Cause you'll be family and all." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded. But he wasn't sure if he wanted her only as a friend.

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

6

I own nothing

* * *

Before Sango and Inutaisho left on his cloud to go back to Kagome and Sesshomaru. He told his maids to get Sango and Kagome a set of clothes that were easier to move around in.

* * *

Naraku was walking through the dungeon area of his castle. He was pissed that his men did not capture Kagome and Sango. But it was merely a test to see how powerful the girls were. But he now knew.

He was walking to an isolation cell. The one that held his most valuable prisoner. The cell was completely covered in concrete. But it had tiny holes in the walls due to the age of the castle. The door had a small window in the top that had five thin bars so Naraku could look in. When he got to the door. He unlocked it and walked in.

There against the opposite wall. Ten feet from him was Souta. His arms restrained outward. But they were barely above his head. His long black hair was in his face. His hair went at least to his mid back. It was matted. He was skinny, but you could tell he was very tall for a human. He was on his knees looking at the ground. Naraku chuckled at how weak Souta looked.

"I saw your youngest sister today." Naraku said.

Souta gasped and rose his head to look at Naraku. "Please, tell me how she is." Souta begged.

Naraku chuckled again.

"I might have killed her with her curse that she got the day I took you. The result of that is the East had no heir. But now he intends on making Kikyo the ruler. Kagome is treated like the filth she is. All because your gone. It's your fault Kagome's life is so terrible." Naraku said.

Souta fought against his chains.

"You beast in human form. When I get out of these chains. Your dead bastard!" Souta yelled.

Naraku chuckled.

"You will never escape." Naraku said as his hand started to glow green.

Aball about the size of his fist shot out and hit Souta in the shoulder. Souta screamed in pain. Naraku turned and walked out. He locked the door behind him. He heard Souta's grunts of pain. He couldn't wait to run into Kagome again.

* * *

Kagome had fell asleep against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He looked down at the girl. She looked like she was in pain. He then noticed her wound was bleeding again at her wrist where his father inserted his fang. He smelled the blood. He ripped off a thin strip of his sleeve. He had plenty more at home. He tied the small sash around her wrist. It was secure, but not to tight.

He sat there for a few minutes. He smelled the air. His father was close. He looked at Kagome.

"Kagome," He whispered. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms outward then relaxed again.

She looked at Sesshomaru. "What is it?" She asked.

"Father is close." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stood. Her arm still hurt though. She tensed up. Sesshomaru stood as well.

Kagome felt something weird on her wrist.

She looked at it. "Did you bind my wrist?" She asked Sesshomaru.

He nodded.

"It was bleeding. I needed to get it to stop." Sesshomaru said.

He stood right next to Kagome.

"Th-thank you." She said as if she was shocked.

Sesshomaru looked towards the sky. Father and Sango were currently landing on the other side of the clearing. Sango ran at full speed to Kagome. She hugged her when she got to her.

"Your okay!" Sango said. She was tearing up.

"Of course I'm okay crazy." Kagome said with a laugh. A tear ran down Sango's cheek.

"Kagome..." Sango said. Kagome pulled back from their hug to look at Sango.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, Kohaku is alive." Sango said. Kagome gasped.

She hugged Sango. "I'm so happy for you Sango. I'm so glad we get to see him again." Kagome said as tears ran down her face.

But in the back of her mind she wanted to know about Souta. To know if he was safe.

"Kohaku has been in the West the last six months. He's okay." Sango said as she pulled back.

Kagome smiled. "I'm so happy." Kagome said as she wiped her tears of happiness away.

Inutaisho stepped forward.

"Please sit Kagome. I have an ointment that can help with the pain." He said.

Kagome sat down against the nearest tree. Her legs stretched out and her hands in her lap. Inutaisho kneeled on her left.

"Please lift your arm Kagome." He said kindly. She lifted her left arm.

He cut the binding with his claw careful to not cut her. He opened the container and dipped his clawed finger in. His left hand held Kagome's arm up. While the other ran the ointment along the line of acid until it stopped at the bend of her elbow. The pain instantly diminished.

"Thank you." Kagome said. Inutaisho nodded.

Inutaisho stood. "I assume you both are hungry. So while me and my son get breakfast for you. You should change into the attire the slayer has with her. We will return. Let's go son." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded. They walked off in the woods. When they were out of sight the girls changed. Sango and Kagome sat near the old camp sight.

"Do you know if Souta is okay?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Kohaku didn't say anything about him. I'm sure he's okay Kagome." Sango said. She had to lie to Kagome so she could protect her from anymore pain.

Two hours later the girls ate and were ready to go back home. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru walked behind the girls. They knew where they were going. The Eastern castle gates came into view.

Kagome and Sango had their weapons over their shoulders. They were not excited to be back. When the four made it to the gate. Hojo, one of the solders noticed Kagome.

"Lady Kagome has returned safely. Open the gates!" He yelled. The servants did as they were told. Kagome stopped and waited for the gates to open. She sighed.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Let's hope your father isn't in a bad mood today." Sango said. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

The gates opened and Kagome walked in with Sango at her side and the dog demons behind them.

Kagome noticed Hojo bowing as they walked passed him. When they passed Hojo caught up to Kagome.

Walking slightly behind her.

"Milady, I hope that you have considered my offer to be your husband. I know your father mentioned me to you." He said as he looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at him.

"Hojo, you have always been there for me. Your a good friend. But I can't marry you." She said. Hojo nodded.

"It's okay milady. I understand." He said as he bowed and ran off. He had other duties to attend to.

It took all of Sesshomaru not to growl at the one that spoke to Kagome. She would not mate that pathetic human. He would not allow it.

He had no idea why he was getring so defensive.

Just then Lord Cho stepped out of the castle with Kikyo following behind. Sango looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, Kikyhoe is coming with your father." Sango said with a laugh. Kagome had to suppress a laugh because of Kikyo's new nickname.

Kagome looked up with a gasp. She stopped walking as did the other three. If Kagome knew she wasn't about to get punished, she'd laugh at what Sango said. But that wasn't the case.

"Sango, go stand next to Inutaisho and Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Sango did as she was told.

Lord Cho marched straight up to Kagome. He back handed Kagome across the face. She was knocked to the ground.

Sesshomaru stepped forward with a growl when he saw this. His father stopped him by grabbing his upper arm. Luckily Lord Cho didn't see or hear that occurrence.

"Don't interfere Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru did not reply.

Sango was silently crying. She hated when Kagome was beat. Cho looked down at Kagome and Kikyo looked down at her to with a malice smirk. Kagome sat up, but did not stand.

"You foolish girl! You get captured by the north like an idiot and had to get rescued. Your an embarrassment. If your mother didn't leave us she would say the same thing." Cho said to Kagome.

Kagome stood. Her wrist was bleeding again because she hit the ground.

"Your lucky I don't kill you here! Your a waste of air. Naraku should've took you himself. Just so I wouldn't have to put up with you anymore!" Cho yelled.

Kagome let out a sob. She ran off to the left. She was running towards the garden. Sango chased after her. Lord Cho looked to Inutaisho.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. That girl is foolish. But I thank you for carrying out you end of the deal." Lord cho said to Inutaisho.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes. "Now I expect you to fulfill yours." He said. Cho nodded. Kikyo walked to Sesshomaru. Their chest were now inches apart.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to hurl at her scent. He had never smelt anything so repulsive.

"You are pretty sexy for a dog. Maybe I can show you my Chambers here in a few minutes." Kikyo said as she laid her hand on Sesshomarus shoulder.

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal thick in the air. Sesshomaru stepped back and looked to his father.

"Father, are you sure you were not intoxicated when you made this arrangement?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"I must have been." Inutaisho said to Sesshomaru.

Though Inutaisho caught her disgusting scent, he had to resist the urge to chuckle at his son's words.

Inutaisho then turned to Cho. "I will not have my son mate some tramp. Goodbye." Inutaisho said as he and Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the garden.

Lord Cho drew his sword. "You stupid dog." He said.

Inutaisho stopped and turned around. "Do you really wish to battle here and now?" He asked. Lord Cho glared at Inutaisho.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded his head toward the garden. Sesshomaru walked off to Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I own nothing.

* * *

Kagome's face felt like someone threw her into the castle wall. She ran to the garden and collapsed on her knees. She cried into her hands. Why did things have to be so complicated? She just wanted to be happy. Why did Kikyo and her father have to take that from her?

Kagome felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind. Kagome didn't look. She knew if they wanted to harm her they would have. She didn't care. She just wanted to cry.

She wished her mother was here. Her mother didn't leave on purpose. Souta helped her escape and so did Kagome. Their mother was treated awfully by their father. Kagome had a feeling that he knew that it was her and Souta. And that's why Lord Cho didn't care about Kagome. Because Souta was captured by Naraku and therefore was punished in his own way. But Kagome was not. So now Lord Cho beats Kagome because he knew what Kagome had done.

That's all Kagome could think about while she cried was Souta.

* * *

~Kagome's flashback. Two years ago.~

* * *

Souta and Kagome sat in a meadow. They were side by side.

Souta was tall with long black hair. He had it in a braid. He had a brown long sleeve shirt with black pants and he had black boots. The sword on The left hip was called Hakai. It ment destruction in Japanese.

Souta turned his head to look at Kagome.

"I know father treats us differently than he does Kikyo. But we must not let it bring us down. Remember, we helped mother escape. She is safe in the South with Lord Kouga." Souta said with a smile. Kagome smiled back.

"I'm okay as long as your there for me brother. You and Sango are all I have." Kagome said with a smile. Souta smiled back.

The two sat there for an hour watching the clouds pass over head. Just then Kagome and Souta looked at each other as if something was wrong. They both quickly stood. They sensed an evil and powerful aura coming their way. Kagome drew back an arrow. Souta drew his sword.

Then at least twenty Northern dragon solders ran into the clearing. They surrounded the monk and the miko. Kagome looked around. They were drastically out numbered. Souta looked around as well.

"The East is not at war with the North. I assume Lord Naraku would like to keep it that way." Souta said. Kagome didn't speak.

Naraku stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. He had dark purple pants and a dark purple shirt. He had no armor which was odd for someone use to battle. His hair was long and black as night. He had a sword on his left hip. But it was his eyes that got Kagome's attention. They were a piercing red. You could tell he was evil without even sensing his evil aura. He was dangerous.

"Oh but I do. If I kill you Prince Souta then the East will have no heir. Which also means I can wage war on your father and take over that land after i kill him. It will be beneficial to me." Naraku said.

Souta narrowed his eyes on Naraku. "That won't happen!" Souta yelled as he ran at Naraku.

Souta drew his sword. So did Naraku. He and Souta clashed blades.

Kagome noticed the dragons started to run at her. She shot one arrow but realized they could not be purified. One dragon got close to Kagome and cut her in the right shoulder with it's claws. She stepped back a few steps. She winced in pain. She drew another arrow and shot. She did not use spiritual energy this time. She hit her target in the forehead, killing it instantly. She realized her arrows would suffice.

She went on like this for an hour. But all stopped when Souta hit the ground in defeat. He was on his back. Kagome noticed and ran to her brother.

Naraku was left along with ten dragons. Kagome didn't care if she was killed. She had to check on Souta. To make sure her best friend and her older brother was not dead.

When she got to him he had cuts from head to toe. He had already passed out from blood loss. "Souta wake up!" Kagome yelled. He did not. Kagome cried.

After a minute of crying the sadness diminished. Kagome looked up at Naraku with bitter anger and hatred in her eyes.

Naraku had his fair share of cuts to. But they were already healing.

She stood and formed her spiritual energy. She didn't even think about if it did no good or not and she shot it at Naraku. Naraku stood there like nothing happened. He then flashed to Kagome. He grabbed her left hand in his right one. Their palms together. Their fingers intertwined. Naraku sent a blast of acid into her hand. Therefore cursing Kagome.

Kagome blacked out. She woke up the next morning Souta and Naraku both were gone. Naraku's men were no where in sight.

* * *

~End of Kagome's flashback.~

* * *

Kagome was brought out of her memory with Sango kneeling in front of her. Kagome dropped her hands and let her head fall.

"Kagome." She heard Sango say. She shook Kagome's shoulders. Kagome did not respond.

Just then Sesshomaru walked up. Sango noticed and she stood and faced Sesshomaru.

"She's in some sort of trance. She won't listen to me. I don't know what to do." Sango said to Sesshomaru.

"Move." Was all he said. Sango did as she was told. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't being rude. It was just how he was.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and kneeled in front of Kagome. She was not crying anymore. But her head was down. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome did not respond.

Sesshomaru raised his clawed finger to place it under Kagome's chin. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. She still looked down.

"Kagome," he said a second time. She finally looked up at him.

She launched herself at him as she gave out a sob. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru.

He froze momentarily.

"I'm so sorry that I wasted your time to rescue me." Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru just sat there in shock that the girl was hugging him. He looked at Sango. Who was beside Kagome. She had worry in her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"You did not waste my time Kagome. It was an honor to meet you. It is an honor to call you a friend." Sesshomaru said.

Inutaisho looked at Lord Cho who had his sword drawn.

"I do not wish to be at war with the East. It would look bad because I am known to want peace among humans and demons. So I will not take part in a useless battle. I will take my son and we will leave." Inutaisho said. Lord Cho took a deep breath. Cho calmed down. He sheathed his sword.

"Very well." He said. Inutaisho nodded and walked off to the garden. When he got there he noticed Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground hugging Kagome. This shocked him because Sesshomaru was not much of one to show emotion. He walked over to Sesshomaru.

"We are leaving." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome tighter. But not enough to hurt her. She had finally stopped crying.

"I'll be back for you." Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear. Both Sango and Inutaisho heard it too.

Then, they were on their way back to the West.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I own nothing

* * *

Kagome and Sango hugged both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru and said goodbye.

An hour later Sango and Kagome were both in Kagome's chamber. Sango was in a chair near the window with Kilala on her lap and Kagome was on her bed. Kagome had a bruise forming on the right side of her face. Luckily Sesshomaru or Inutaisho didn't see it when they were here.

"What am I gonna do? I can't leave with Sesshomaru. Kikyo and father will try their damnedest to not allow me to leave with him." Kagome said mainly to herself.

Sango looked at Kagome as she was petting Kilala, her cat. "Do you remember when I first came here? I was ten and Kohaku was six. We became best friends instantly. Your mother is like a mother to me. My village was slain by mindless packs of demons. Me and kohaku was in the Meadows so we was not there. But your mother found us. And she cared for us until she went to the south But if you'll remember Kagome, your mother always said what was worth the price was always worth the fight." Sango said.

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru was worth it to her. She had to fight to leave this place. She would go South to see her mother. Even if Koga had a huge crush on her. But he was to arrogant for Kagome.

Then she thought of Souta.

"When me and you both escape from here. The first thing we are doing is visiting my mother. You may not like the second thing though." Kagome said. Sango raised a questioning brow.

"What would that be?" Sango asked.

"It took this long to feel like I was strong. Sesshomaru made me feel strong today. When father walked up to me I didn't flinch. But after I was hit it almost broke me. Because it embarrassed me. But now I have the strength to do something I have been trying to do for two years." Kagome paused and she looked at Sango.

"I'm going to save Souta." Kagome said.

Sango stood. Kilala hopped off Sango's lap. "Kagome your crazy! You can't do it by yourself! You have no power against them!" Sango yelled.

Sango was right. All Kagome could use were her arrows that was it.

But Kagome could not let doubts cloud her jugdement. She would rescue him. Even if it cost her life.

Kagome stood. "Sango, I need to take a walk. Do not follow. I will be back." She said. Sango nodded.

Kagome walked out of her chamber door. Out of the castle and passed the castle gates. Kagome was in the woods. She sat in a field full of white lilies. It was her favorite spot. Her safe haven. She laid on her back. She fell asleep.

Kagome woke up with Naraku sitting close to her. He was about three yards from her. She sat up quickly. Naraku stood.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she stood.

Naraku chuckled. "I was seeing if I had finally killed you." He said.

"Well I'm still alive!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku nodded. "I see that." He said.

Kagome glared at Naraku quietly. She couldn't sense his aura. So she assumed he was able to hide it. Kagome wanted to ask him something but she couldn't find the right words until they came out on their own.

"Why did you not take me and Souta two years ago? Why just him?" Kagome asked. Naraku looked down with an evil smirk.

Naraku looked back to Kagome. "I wanted you all to suffer. You was cursed and was also separated from your brother. Yet you still live in a hell house you call home, abused by your own blood. Souta is with me yet he thinks I killed you. That is enough torture for him. But Kikyo and your father have some torture coming their way as well." Naraku said.

Kagome let one tear roll down her face. She knew she shoul3dnt be crying for her father and Kikyo but she couldn't help it.

"The fact that you even care about them disgust me. No wonder people think you are so fragile. Your cry for the safety of your enemies." Naraku said.

Kagome ignored his comment.

"This goes way passed wanting land. What motives could you possibility have?" Kagome asked.

Naraku chuckled.

"Revenge." Was all he said.

"I don't understand." Kagome said.

"Midoriko was the most powerful priestess to ever exist. She was the only one who could kill us dragons with spiritual energy. She is your grandmother on your mothers side. And you Kagome are her reincarnation. Many thought Kikyo was. But your whole family knew it was you. One hundred and fifty years ago, I was mated to a dragon demoness named Mizuki. But your grandmother killed her. And now for as long as I live I will continue to harm all of Midoriko's descendants. I must end her line like she did with mine." Naraku paused.

His hands started to glow green. "But you must die first since you are her reincarnation!" Naraku yelled as he flashed to Kagome. He slashed her with his acid. She cried out in pain as she gripped her shoulder. Her aura flared.

That got Sango's attention.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew beside his father on his own cloud. It was the fastest way to fly without wasting any energy. Sesshomaru could not get Kagome out of his mind. He wanted to go back to her. To take her away from the jail she called home.

Sesshomaru stopped flying as did Inutaisho. They looked to the East. They could sense Kagome's aura and they were at the border of the East and West. They never knew Kagome could be this powerful. Something was not right. Sesshomaru flew back to Kagome at full speed. He didn't know if he was being overprotective. But even his beast was nagging him about something being wrong. And his beast doesn't worry much.

Both demons and Sango went straight to Kagome.

A/N: Please let me know I'm doing.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I own nothing

* * *

Kagome was facing Naraku. She gripped her right shoulder in pain as blood ran down her arm. She was bleeding through her long sleeve kimono.

She didn't have her bow and arrows. She didn't think to grab them. Fighting back would be hard.

Naraku smirked.

Kagome clenched her teeth in pain but she remained standing. She wouldn't fall. No matter how much her vision was going in and out. She was losing blood fast. But she would not show her weakness to her enemy.

Naraku's claws cut her deep. The acid seeping into her wound wasn't helping either.

Kagome looked at her left palm that just covered her wound. It was covered in blood.

Naraku chuckled. "You are pathetic. If you was to die here no one would notice or care." Naraku said. He was slowly breaking Kagome mentally. And he knew it.

Kagome dropped both hands to her sides. She looked down she started to tear up.

Kagome then remembered Sango. Then her thoughts went to other people that mattered to her. She thought of Sesshomaru, Souta, and her mother.

He was wrong.

There would be people that cared if she would have died.

Kagome balled her bloodied hand into a fist. She would not break. She would fight Naraku to the death.

"Your wrong. I have people that care for me. You are just mad because you don't anymore! So you take your anger out on us!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

Her eyes widened

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson on manners!" Naraku yelled as he ran at Kagome.

He punched her in the stomach. She was thrown back ten feet. She landed on her back. The breath was knocked out of her as she tried to breathe but was failing.

"Hiraikotsu!" Was the next thing everyone heard.

Sango's giant boomerang was spinning into the clearing. Leaving cut down trees in its wake. Naraku dodged Hiraikotsu as Sango ran into the clearing and caught her weapon.

The first thing Sango noticed was Kagome. She was laying on her back. Sango turned to Naraku. Anger flooding her aura.

"What have you done to Kagome?!" Sango asked bitterly. Naraku chuckled.

"I taught her a lesson. And you Sango are about to receive one as well." Naraku said as he sent acid at Sango using his hand. He slung his acid as if he was throwing knives.

Kagome acted quickly. She stood and ran towards Sango. She couldn't let her best friend get hurt.

Kagome pushed Sango out of the way. Kagome took the hit. It hit Kagome in her left side near her rib cage. She cried out as she fell to her knees. The pain was excruciating.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"S-sango." Kagome said as she collapsed on her belly. Kagome was still having trouble with breathing. Sango kneeled down next to her. She laid Hiraikotsu down to.

Kagome was lying down. Sango flipped her on her back. Kagome clenched her teeth in pain.

Naraku chuckled at the humans. They looked so pathetic to him.

"You idiot Kagome. Why did you do that?!" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up at sango. "B-Because your my best friend." She said.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu. She lifted it as she stood. She looked down at Kagome. Kagome winced in pain.

Naraku chuckled again.

"You will pay for that." Sango said as her brown eyes glared at Naraku.

Naraku smirked.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled as she threw her boomerang. Naraku didn't even try to dodge. Hiraikotsu cut Naraku in half. but before he hit the ground and before Sango could blink. Naraku's acid fell from his upper half to his bottom half and it attached him in making himself grow back.

He continued to stand. Sango gasped when she saw Naraku. It was like she never even cut him in half.

"You can't kill me. You are pathetic." Naraku said with a smirk.

Just then Sesshomaru came out of the sky. As soon as he landed he sent his acid whip at Naraku.

Sango took this distraction to throw Hiraikotsu again. Sesshomaru got out of the way. Naraku dodged. Sango caught Hiraikotsu. She realized she was no help so she turned to Kagome. Inutaisho was already at her side.

Inutaisho knew not to get in the battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku. Sesshomaru was pissed. Inutaisho looked at the wound on Kagome's left side. It wasn't bleeding near as bad as her shoulder.

He heard Sesshomaru and Naraku clashing blades. Sesshomaru had three swords on his left hip. Tensaiga the sword of healing, Tokijin, and Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru was currently using Tokijin.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru. Kagome was bleeding bad. "Sesshomaru! Wrap this battle up! Kagome is bleeding badly!" He roared. Sesshomaru didn't reply.

Sesshomaru didn't need to hear from his father that Kagome was bleeding. He could smell it.

"Dragon stike!" Sesshomaru yelled. A blue lighting like attack was sent a Naraku.

Sesshomaru's attack sent volts of electricity through Naraku. It hurt terribly.

Naraku was pushed back. But when the attack disbursed, Naraku ran at Sesshomaru. They clashed blades again. Sesshomaru swung his sword at Naraku. It cut him in the chest. He healed instantly. A green like glow was in the cut. Then it was no more.

Just then Kagome's aura flared a great deal. Naraku jumped back. Naraku raised his hand and disappeared into the cloud of acid that formed. Naraku was gone. Naraku was worried Kagome's spiritual energy would come out. The coward.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin. He turned to Kagome. She was still on the ground. His father lifted Kagome bridal style.

"I can carry her if you wish father." Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho nodded he handed Kagome to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took Kagome from his father. She was still awake and in pain.

"Go on Sesshomaru. Me and the slayer will catch up. Get her to a healer." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded and formed his ball of light. He flew at full speed toward the Western castle. Flying in his orb of light was the quickest way to travel.

Inutaisho turned to Sango.

"Go to the castle and get your most important belongings. You and Kagome are coming with us to the West and soon the East will have to title you as missing just like they did with Souta." Inutaisho said. Sango nodded. She ran off to get clothes for her and Kagome and she also had to get Kilala.

Minutes later Sango came back.

"Ready." Sango said. Kilala was on her shoulder. She had Hiraikotsu and a bag of clothes on her back. They would finally leave the Eastern castle. They were free for now.

It took thirty minutes for Sesshomaru to make it to the Western castle. He prayed that Kagome would live.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I own nothing.

* * *

Kagura walked down the hall in Naraku's fortress. Her bare feet stepping on the cold ground. She was walking towards the dungeons. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was going to see Souta. It was night time. She would be unseen.

She was different then the dragons. She was a wind sorceress.

She had loved Souta since a month after he got here. He was human, yes. But he was still perfect in her opinion. He was a year older than her.

She made it to the dungeon door. Luckily, Naraku was dumb enough to trust her with a key. She unlocked the door and walked in.

She couldn't escape. Naraku said that he would hunt her down if she tried.

She stepped foot in the door. She shut it behind her. She looked at Souta. He had his arms out and head down. He was still chained up.

"Souta," She said. Souta looked up. He smiled.

"Love, it has been a day or two. Where have you been?" He asked her. She smiled softly. She walked over an kneeled in front of him.

She placed her hand on the side of his cheek. "Naraku was gone. I had to watch the castle today and last night." Kagura said.

Souta nodded. He looked into Kagura's red eyes. He smiled. "Your so beautiful." He said. She blushed.

Souta was eighteen. He was sixteen when he was taken from the castle. Kagome was fourteen. The same age that Sango was at the time. He hadn't known Sango for very long.

Kagura is seventeen in human years.

Kagura leaned in. She kissed Souta. He kissed her back with just as much passion.

She remembered the first time she met Souta.

* * *

~Flashback two years ago~

* * *

Naraku walked out of the castle. He walked to the courtyard where Kagura was.

He stopped next to her. She was looking in the distance. He did as well.

"I have the Eastern heir. He is now my prisoner. You will look after him." Naraku paused as he handed her the key. She took it from him.

"You will keep your eye on the monk. Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Naraku asked. Kagura turned on her heel. She didn't respond, she just rolled her eyes at him. She just went to the dungeon.

Kagura was born a servant in this castle. Her parents served Onigumo, Naraku's father. And now she served him.

She walked towards the dungeon. She would see this new prisoner.

She unlocked it and opened the door. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

She looked at Souta. He had brown eyes with long black hair. He wore a brown shirt with black pants and boots. He was handsome for a human.

She was brought out of her thought when he spoke.

"Bitch, you will release me." Souta said as he struggled in his chains.

Kagura stood tall. She looked down. "No matter how much I want to I can't." She said. He looked down.

It went on like that for two months. Kagura would visit him almost every night. They would talk about their lives. Souta always talked about Kagome and his mother. Kagura always talked about her life here and how she wished to be free. Kagura had fell for Souta a month ago. She would allow him to stand. He was able to walk around. But his hands and ankles would always be chained up.

They had become best friends. Naraku didn't have to know. He told her to keep an eye on Souta. And she did a great job at it.

Kagura looked out of one of the small holes in the wall. It was night time.

She was caught off guard when someone grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around. She was then slammed against the concrete wall. Souta leaned in and kissed her. She looked at Souta. Her eyes widened. Souta had his hands on her hips.

* * *

~Present time~

* * *

Kagura pulled back. "I'm so sorry you have to stay here. If I could free you I would." Kagura said.

Souta stared deep into Kagura's eyes. "Let's go. Get me out of here. We'll run. We'll get Kagome and Sango from the East and go South. We'll never look back."

Kagura gasped. Souta was right. Now would be the perfect time to run. Naraku was gone. It was not often he left. Kagura unhooked the chain so Souta could stand.

He stood. Kagura's head was level with Souta's chest.

Souta was still chained with his wrist and ankles bound. Kagura turned. she couldn't free Souta. she didn't have the key. she would have to wait. "We must leave now. Try to keep up." Kagura said. Souta nodded they ran out the dungeon door.

Kagura didn't know why she didn't think of this sooner. She guessed it was because she felt like she had to stay for Souta.

They walked to Kagura's chambers. She had a balcony. It was truly cruel of Naraku to give her a chamber with a balcony. Especially with her knowing she can't escape. Kagura pulled a little white feather from her hair.

She sat it on the railing of the balcony and watched it get bigger. Her and Souta got on. They flew off. She prayed Naraku would not catch them.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard. He rushed straight to the healers. He ignored the servants caling to him asking what was wrong. When he made it to the healers he laid Kagome on the bed. A healer walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you must leave while we try our best to work on the human. What is she to you milord so we may address her properly when she awakens?" the servant asked. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome.

He then turned to the maid. "She is the Eastern Lords daughter. You and all the other servants will address her as such. if you fail to call her by rank and if she dies. i'll kill every last one of you fools." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked out.

The maids eyes widened in horror.


	11. Chapter 11

11

I own nothing.

* * *

Sango was walking in the garden. The servants would not let her see Kagome. But at the same time the servants were trying to stop the bleeding. Sango looked to Kilala who was on her shoulder.

Hiraikotsu was over her shoulder. Apparently, Kohaku trained with Inutaisho on his fighting skills.

"What are we gonna do Kilala? I'm so worried about Kagome." Sango said. Kilala meowed.

Kilala hopped off Sango's shoulder. Sango turned to see where Kilala was going. She was running to Sesshomaru. She meowed as she sat. Sesshomaru nodded.

Kilala then hopped on his shoulder. It was as if Kilala asked to do so.

Sesshomaru walked up to Sango. "My servants have told me that Kagome is sleeping and they have stopped the bleeding. But she must rest." Sesshomaru said.

Sango smiled then bowed. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She said.

"Hn. My father has told you that my name is only Sesshomaru. You and Kagome both will use the only name I require." Sesshomaru said.

Sango nodded with a smile.

"I hear the monk Miroku has taken an interest in you." Sesshomaru said.

Sango blushed.

"First time I met him,he was just being a pervert. If he comes around me again. I'll kick his ass." Sango said.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"The blush across your face says otherwise. Also h-" Sesshomaru stopped talking mid sentence. He looked to the East.

Naraku's servant, the wind witch is dangerously close to the Western border. but she is going East.

He looked at Sango.

"Follow me if you so choose." Sesshomaru said as he flew off on his cloud.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled.

Kilala hopped of Sesshomaru's shoulder just before he flew off. She changed into her larger form. Sango got on as they flew after Sesshomaru.

When they caught up Sesshomaru slowed down just enough so Kilala could keep up.

"The wind witch that belongs to Naraku is close to the Western border." Sesshomaru said.

"I assume your going to find out why she's so close to the border?" Sango asked.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said.

Sango nodded.

They flew for a few minutes, when they saw Kagura coming in their direction. She was on her feather. The two stopped flying so did Kagura.

"Move both of you. I am going East.

Sesshomaru looked to Sango.

"The one with the wind witch smells like the miko. Is he familiar to you?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango looked at Kagura.

Kilala flew to the side a little bit. Sango saw his face.

"S-Souta," Sango said with a gasp. Souta looked up.

"Sango? Where's Kagome? Why are you with Lord Sesshomaru?" Souta asked.

"It's a long story but Kagome isn't in the East. She's in the West." Sango paused.

Sango looked at Kagura. "Let him go!" Sango yelled as she got ready to throw Hiraikotsu.

"Sango stop! Let us come with you! Me and Kagura were both running from Naraku please!" Souta said. Sango looked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded at Souta.

So this was the male the miko had spoke of?

Both Sango and Sesshomaru landed on the ground. Kagura and Souta followed. Kagura's feather shrunk back down as she placed it back in her hair. Kilala got Back in her smaller form. She hopped on Sango's shoulder.

Sango hugged Souta. "Kagome will be so happy to see you." She said. Souta smiled.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Allow me to melt the chains away." He said. Souta nodded. The chains were created by Naraku. To seal away Souta's power as long as he was bound by them.

Sesshomaru melted away Souta's chains. Not one drop of acid harmed Souta.

They started walking towards the West.

* * *

They had been walking for an hour when they were surrounded by thirty ogre demon bandits.

Sesshomaru, Souta, Sango, and Kagura all had their backs to each other. They were willing to fight together.

"Be prepared to die." The leader of the ogre bandits said.

Sesshomaru and Souta both smirked. Sesshomaru ran at an ogre. The others followed suit.

Souta and Sango we're fighting beside each other, Kilala was still on Sango's shoulder. She knew Sango could handle this.

Souta formed his spiritual energy in his hands. He shocked one ogre after the other. They were purified at one touch.

Souta faced another ogre demon. Souta straightened out his hand and a blade of spiritual energy formed like a knife. It extended four inches passed the tip of his fingers.

Sango swung Hiraikotsu but didn't throw it. It cut the closest ogre demon in half at the waist. Her grip was still tight on Hiraikotsu.

Souta spun on his toe. He gained momentum as he cut the ogre in it's chest. It was deep enough to kill it.

Sesshomaru was using his acid whip. He didn't think that the ogre demons were worth being on the other end of his blade. They were slaughtered easily.

Kagura was fighting those around her.

"Dance of the dead!" Kagura yelled as she swung her fan. The ogres that were dead rose from the ground. Their bodies being controlled by Kagura. Kagura made the dead fight their own kind.

Soon after they all stood with the ogres dead at their feet. They started walking towards the west. Not one had a scratch on them.

* * *

Inutaisho was walking down the hall in his castle. He was heading towards the healers. He was done training Kohaku for the day. He knew the boy was a servant. But since his family was killed Inutaisho figured he could train the boy.

Inuyasha ran down the hall to catch up with his father. Inutaisho stopped when he sensed Inuyasha behind him.

"Father is the Eastern princess really here?" Inuyasha asked. Inutaisho nodded.

"Go to my study. We'll speak more there. I must speak to her." Inutaisho said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he walked off.

Inutaisho walked to the healers. He knocked on the door then stepped foot in the room. He looked at the servants around him. He then nodded towards the door. They bowed and left the room. Inutaisho looked at Kagome. She was laying down while looking at him.

He walked over to the chair beside her bed. He sat. She tried to set up.

"There's no need." Inutaisho said. Kagome nodded as she laid back down.

"I can't hide you here forever." Inutaisho said.

Kagome nodded as her head was against the pillow.

"But I will train you to defend yourself against your father. But the battle is your own. Also, you are Midoriko's reincarnation are you not?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome looked at him with widened eyes. "How did you know?" She asked him.

Inutaisho smiled. "I fought by her side in a battle a century and a half ago. I knew someone in the Eastern family was her reincarnation. But you have her personality. I knew it was you when I first met you." Inutaisho paused.

"You will be able to control your power soon enough. I have two holy humans that live in the castle. You will train with both. When your fully healed " Inutaisho said. Kagome smiled. But then her smile faded.

"What about my curse?" Kagome asked.

Inutaisho stood. He reached for her left wrist. He had it in his hand. He was gentle as he looked at it.

"I will have to try to drain out as much acid that I can after every session. But it is only if you are willing to train with your power." He said. Kagome nodded.

"I would like to see my mother first." Kagome said. Inutaisho nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I own nothing.

* * *

Inutaisho sat beside Kagome as they spoke. Inutaisho sensed his eldest and the slayer coming into castle grounds with two other beings. A male and female. The male smelled like Kagome. Inutaisho stood. He walked to the window in the healers. He then looked out the window.

He saw a tall human male with long black hair. He was walking next to Sesshomaru. Naraku's wind witch was walking beside the male. Sango walked beside Sesshomaru. Kilala was on Sango's shoulder. They were in the courtyard.

He looked at the female. He was alittle concerned as to why the wind witch was here. But since she was with his son and not dead. He assumed she came on good terms.

He looked back to the make.

'The black haired male must be Kagome's brother.' Inutaisho thought to himself. Inutaisho turned to Kagome. A smile on his face.

Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy. He did like the idea of Sesshomaru and Kagome together. He could use this to his advantage. Inutaisho walked over to Kagomes bed. She sat up.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. Inutaisho smiled.

"My son has brought you a gift. You have to walk to go to it. Is that possible for you?" Inutaisho asked. Kagome moved her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a long night kimono.

"Would you like me to get one of my servants to get you into better attire?" Inutaisho asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I honestly don't feel like changing. I'm sorry if that's rude." Kagome said. Inutaisho nodded.

"It it quite alright." Inutaisho said. Kagome stood on shaky legs. Inutaisho offered her his elbow. She took it.

They walked out of the healers. Inutaisho walked slow enough for Kagome to keep up. If she hadn't lost so much blood then she would not be so weak.

They stepped out of the castle. They could see Sesshomaru in the distance. He was with Sango. Kagome smiled. Kagome then noticed two other people with Sesshomaru. Her smile faded.

'Who were they?' She wondered. She stepped forward letting go of Inutaisho in the process. The man beside Sesshomaru caught her interest. She started walking towards them. It was hard to walk but she managed. The closer she got the more the male looked like Souta. She knew it was her brother.

"Souta?!" Kagome asked. Souta froze in his tracks as he looked ahead. He looked at Kagome. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome!" Souta said as he ran full speed towards his baby sister. When he got to her he hugged her. He then pulled back and looked at her wounds.

The others walked up too.

"What happened? You look like hammered shit." Souta said. Kagome laughed.

"What a nice thing to say to your sister after two years of not seeing me and you should see the other guy." Kagome said with a smile. She didn't lie. Naraku did get a few scratches even though he healed up quickly.

"Naraku, must've got His ass handed to him on a silver platter." Souta said with a smirk. He knew Naraku had harmed Kagome. He could tell with the way wounds looked. He had his own scars from Naraku's beatings.

Kagome looked down in shameful embarrassment. "In was actually Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Sango that had my back this time. I can't use my spiritual powers because Naraku." Kagome said. Souta nodded.

"Give it time. Hopefully you'll heal soon. I can Even help train you since I'm a monk and I'm sure even Lord Inutaisho and Lord Sesshomaru could assist you." Souta said. Kagome nodded with a smile.

Kagome stepped back and looked towards Sesshomaru. "Did you help him escape?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "The wind witch saved him to the East. They both thought you and Slayer were still there I assume. But me and the slayer brought them both here." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled. She looked at Kagura.

Kagome bowed to Kagura.

Royalty bowed to a servant.

Kagome leaned back up. All eyes were on Kagome. "You saved my brother. You brought him home." Kagome had a tear running down her face.

"He is safe and for as long as you mean him or us no harm. I will see you as a great friend. You have my respect." Kagome said to Kagura.

Kagura smiled. For once in her life she had found a family that didn't abuse her. That didn't hate her and that was with Souta's family and the West.

Inutaisho walked up. "I agree with Kagome. For as long as you are an Allie to us. We will protect you from any pest from the North. Naraku is included." Inutaisho said.

Kagura smiled even bigger. She was so happy. Inutaisho was so happy his pack in the West was expanding. He was iffy about trusting Kagura. But he hoped it would be worth it in the end.

Kagome walked up to Sango and hugged her. She pulled back and turned to Sesshomaru. He looked down at her. his eyes softened.

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru around his neck. He froze. He was not use to this kind of contact. But once he adjusted he wrapped his arms around her waist. A moment later Sesshomaru pulled back. So did Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked to his father. "Is Rin in the garden?" Sesshomaru asked. Inutaisho nodded.

"Jaken is with her." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded to his father. Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome.

"Would you like to meet Rin?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. She nodded. Sesshomaru turned and started to walked towards the garden. Kagome was at his side.

Souta didn't mind that Kagome was going with Sesshomaru. He would catch up with his sister later. He was just happy she was okay. Souta and Kagura walked into the castle. Inutaisho would show them where they would stay.

Sango went to find Kohaku.

Kagome was worried about who Rin was to Sesshomaru. Was she his mate? But if she was then why did his father request that Kikyo mate Sesshomaru in the first place? It was so confusing.

"Who is Rin?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He stopped walking to speak to her.

"Lord Koga became enemies with Naraku when he came in and killed an entire village for his own entertainment. Rin was one of those people. I found her alone and dead on the border between the West and South. I revived her. Along with all of the people Naraku killed. Rin wanted to go with me, because she had lost her parents year before. Koga allowed it since she was from the South. We convinced Koga to not go to war since everyone was alive and well. Koga also had an awful temper which didn't help things." Sesshomaru paused.

"How did you revive them?" Kagome asked.

"My sword was from my father. It is called Tensaiga. It is a sword of healing." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked forward as if he was thinking.

"You and Souta helped your mother escape. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Souta was friends with Lord Koga. Koga said he would protect her from my crazy Father who beat her." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I assume the South and the East became enemies after your mother went missing." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my mother didn't know Sango for long. Maybe two years before we helped mother escape. But she saw her as a daughter. After me and Souta helped her escape. Father suspected it was me and Souta that helped her leave. He knew Koga was involved. But father tells everyone mother had left because of me." Kagome paused as she looked down.

"Sango was depressed. And father made her become my servant. But Sango said she didn't care as long as she was never Kikyo's servant. But she only said that to me. I have now known Sango for four years since mother found her when she was ten. But when Souta went missing. Father didn't care. He wanted Kikyo to rule anyways. And father saw Souta's capture as a red flag. He was worried Kikyo would be captured next. Father had me rescued to prove a point to me. That I could never leave and that I was weak. I let it get to me."

"Your father is filth. You may stay here for as long as you wish." Sesshomaru said his eyes read anger. Not because Kagome but because of her father.

They started walking again. The garden came into view minutes later. The garden had Roses, Tulips, Lilys, Sunflowers, and Daisys everywhere. Kagome was mesmerized.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome heard a little girl yell. Kagome looked to her left to see a little girl who looked about eight running toward her and Sesshomaru.

She was definitely human. She had black hair and on the right side had a small ponytail on the top of her head. Her eyes were brown. She had an orange and white checkered kimono with little green bubbles on it. She was also barefoot. She smiled at the both of them when she stopped next to Sesshomaru. She had a smile that could brighten the most glumly days.

A small green toad like demon with a brown top and bottoms was running after Rin. He had a staff with two heads on it. Kagome could sense some demonic energy coming from it. But not near enough to make her become weary.

"Kagome this is Rin." Sesshomaru said


	13. Chapter 13

13

I own nothing.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree. His left knee was upward and his other leg was stretched out. Sesshomaru rested his left arm on his left knee. His right arm was on his other leg.

He had taken Kagome, Rin, and Jaken to a nearby meadow. Rin and Kagome picked flowers. She had taught Kagome how to make flower crowns.

Kagome had made a crown with red and white flowers. Kagome whispered into Rin's ear. Sesshomaru did not catch what the girls were saying. Kagome then looked at Rin. Rin had a cheesy smile forming on her face. Kagome giggled and Rin started skipping towards Sesshomaru with the flower crown in her hand.

Sesshomaru looked at the crown in Rin's hand as if it had spiritual powers intertwined in it. Jaken sat near Sesshomaru. He was also looking at the crown with widened eyes.

Rin stopped right next to Sesshomaru. He looked at the crown then at Rin. She held up the crown with both hands. She had a big toothy grin on her face.

"This was made from the heart by Lady Kagome." Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked to Rin then Kagome. She had a smile on her face too. It made Sesshomaru want to smile as well.

He didn't feel comfortable wearing a flower crown in front of the people around him. He was known to be ruthless in battle and many feared him in all four lands. It was obvious that Naraku and Cho were fools and knew not who they were dealing with. They would know soon enough.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. He decided he would allow Rin to place the flowers on his head. Especially if it was her or Kagome that made it.

Sesshomaru bent his head down. Rin placed the flower crown on Sesshomaru's head. He raised his head back up to look at Kagome. Sesshomaru had a very light blush on His cheeks. Barely noticeable.

Kagome started looking at the flowers around her, when she saw Sesshomaru looking at her while he wore the flower crown. She was blushing madly. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking at Kagome. Kagome's wounds still hurt her terribly. But she didn't want anyone to see she was in pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from Kagome to look at Rin.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Is Lady Kagome going to be my mommy?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru didn't know how to reply. So Jaken did.

"You foolish child! Lord Sesshomaru would not lower himself to mate a weak human like her! And just because his sire tried to force him into mating the Eastern Lord's eldest daughter does not mean that he would lower himself to do it now!" Jaken said.

Sesshomaru growled viciously. Rin was not scared of Sesshomaru's growl. But she knew what was coming. Jaken shook with fear, as he looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked up a rock and gracefully threw it at Jaken. It hit him in between the eyes.

Jaken was knocked over into his back. He squeaked in shock from the sudden fall and hit to the head. Rin giggled but she did not continue asking Lord Sesshomaru questions about Kagome. Rin turned to Kagome and skipped towards her.

The wind blew gently. Sesshomaru closed his amber eyes and smelled the air for a threat. He didn't find one. But he did smell Inuyasha coming in his direction. Inuyasha was with Ah-Un. He assumed he was riding the dragon. Sesshomaru sighed as he stood. So did Jaken. Sesshomaru took off his crown and put it in his pocket. He would press it between a book to preserve the first gift that he ever received from the lovely Kagome

Seconds later Inuyasha landed in the clearing as he hopped off Ah-Un. Inuyasha was definitely glad Ah-Un could fly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she stood. Her aura was consumed with uneasiness.

She stepped in front of Rin. She would protect this little girl with her life if she had to, even though she just met her. But it's what any honorable ruler would do, even though she was in the West and just a princess. But she was royalty and she would protect Rin.

"Sesshomaru, your dumb dragon won't stop trying to leave the stables so I brought him to you!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his dumb half brother.

Ah-Un was a dragon with two heads. He had a saddle for Rin or Sesshomaru if they had to travel anywhere. Ah-Un could shoot lightning from their mouths. They were quite powerful for dragons.

Kagome looked at the half demon next to Sesshomaru. He had a red hakama and a red haori. He had long silver hair like his brother and amber eyes. He also had two dog ears on the top of his head.

"You are an idiot." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well your an asshole!" Inuyasha paused as he turned to look at Kagome. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at Kagome.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I thought father had told you to not use language such as that if front of a guest. Also if you unleash your foul language in front of Rin again, I will beat you to a pulp." Sesshomaru said.

"You didn't answer my question and the old man isn't here right now so it doesn't matter." Inuyasha said in a smartass tone.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He saw she was trying to protect Rin if needed.

Rin ran around Kagome and toward Inuyasha. But Rin stopped when she saw Kagome had hesitated.

Rin smiled. "Inuyasha isn't a threat. He's Lord Sesshomaru's half brother. Come on he's nice." Rin said with a smile as she extended her hand slightly upward for Kagome to take.

Kagome smiled. Then took Rin's hand as they walked towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

When they approach the two brothers Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha.

"This is Kagome. She is the younger princess of the East." Sesshomaru said as he nodded toward Kagome.

Kagome looked down in shame but her head was still upward.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. Rin stepped next to Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Inuyasha," He said his name. Kagome smiled and bowed her head back to him.

"Kagome," She said. He turned back towards Sesshomaru.

"Well dick face I'm going back to the castle." Inuyasha said as he walked off. He disappeared into the woods. Rin giggled at Inuyasha's words. She didn't know what they meant, but he was always speaking in such a hateful way, it made her laugh at times. Even Kagome giggled just then. One would think that Inuyasha's hatefulness was his personality. But he was really a softy. He just wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else.

"I assume it would be best to head back to the castle." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

Kagome, Rin, and Jaken got on Ah-Un. They flew off. Sesshomaru was flying beside them on his cloud. Sesshomaru was not about to see if Inuyasha wanted a ride. His half brother could walk for being an ass all the time. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. He almost wanted to laugh.

Kagome would also talk to Inutaisho about seeing her mother.


End file.
